1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an image display apparatus and an image display method, and more particularly, to an image display apparatus and an image display method which display an image by changing properties of a highlighted item and items near the highlighted item from an item list that includes a plurality of items.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image display apparatuses may display an image that can be viewed by users. Users can view a broadcast via an image display apparatus. Image display apparatuses display, on a display included therein, a broadcast selected by a user from among broadcasting signals transmitted by a broadcasting station. Currently, most countries around the world have switched from analog broadcasting to digital broadcasting.
In digital broadcasting, a digital image signal and a digital audio signal are transmitted. When compared to analog broadcasting, digital broadcasting is resilient against external noise, thus having little data loss, and is favorable to error correction, and provides high-resolution and high-definition screen images. In addition, digital broadcasting can provide a bidirectional service, in contrast with analog broadcasting.
Smart TVs providing various types of content in addition to a digital broadcasting function have been recently provided. Smart TVs aim to analyze and provide user needs without manipulations of a user instead of being manually operated according to a selection of a user.